


That one time hinata went missing Aone's POV

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone POV, M/M, Multi, Other, friendship between Aone and hinata, hinata missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Aone POV
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: All about Hinata [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	That one time hinata went missing Aone's POV

Aone's POV

I woke up in cold sweat.

I had a dream about Shoyo being locked out in their Gym-it felt so real.

Poor small Shoyo out in the cold,but his Captain is Dependable he won't let that happen...Right?

I left my phone at my bag so out of curiosity I scoop it out,turning it on with the familiar welcome sound.

After a few minutes my phone buzzes non stop,text after text and for someone like me who don't usually text it was overwhelming.

I first Read Captain Moniwa's message

• Aone you awake?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Another text--

• Aooonneeeeee are you awake?

I immediately replied.

| i just woke up what's happening?|

He wasn't replaying so I read the other text messages from an unregistered number.

\- this is Daichi Sawamura From Karasuno, I was just wondering if Hinata is with you? 

I read it three times trying to understand what he meant.

Why would Shoyo be with me at this late hour?

I started to reply but Captain Moniwa name appeared on the screen, he's calling.

" Aone did Sawamura texted you?" He seems to be out of breath. I looked at the clock it was fifteen minutes after four.

" yes- " i was constructing my Question but he beat me to it.

" it seems that Hinata runaway from home-"

whatever he said after that was like white noise.

no wonder that dream felt so real.

" he can't be too far away- he's too young to be wondering the streets at night." I finally said out of the chaos of my thoughts.

" are they looking for him--?" That is my priority.

Compare to them, Shoyo looks like he's easily scared.

" yeah- they're on their way to the gym, but he texted me anyway since Hinata's phone just keep ringing."

" do you think he's in danger? Do you think we should go look for him too? I think the more people are looking for him the easier it will be to find him-"

" calm down Aone- I'll wait for Sawamura's reply if he needs help he'll let us know."

I don't think i can wait that long, Karasuno is just one bus away,If I hurry I will find Shoyo before class even starts.

He's someone far more precious than just someone i want to block successfully.

He's someone who's a friend that didn't even think twice of befriending someone like me.

So the hunt begins.


End file.
